Hey Batter batter
by Laudie
Summary: When Naruto discovers he is not the pitcher anymore he isn't very happy at first but when he gets to know the new pitcher Sasuke, he just might get a little more happy. SasuNaru Yaoi
1. New

I do not own any of these characters or get money for writing this.

This is my first fanfic!

__________________________________________________________

Chapter 1~ New

Kakashi smiled as he watched his team warm up. His star pitcher Naruto was practicing his batting, his best mate Kiba was pitching to him. Out in the field Gaara, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru were warming up by catching and throwing. Kakashi knew he didn't have the right number of players on his team, but that didn't matter to him, he knew the team he had was good enough. Not to mention the new kid who would be on the team this year, it sure was going to be a good year. He looked down at his book and smiled reading it. Kakashi looked up when he heard Naruto start yelling.

"YOU FUCKERS STOP THROWING DAMN BALLS AT ME!"Naruto yelled.

Kakashi laughed as he watched the team grab balls of the ground and pelt them at Naruto. Naruto was using his bat trying to hit them away, but was having no luck at all.

All the balls stopped and they all snapped their heads in Kakashi's direction. He raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"FINALY YOU STUPID KIDS STOPPED, HEY LOOK AT ME WHILE I TALK TO YOU." Naruto said and noticed what they were all looking at. He smiled at the guy standing behind Kakashi, who was oblivious to knowing he was there. The guy had pitch black hair and black eyes, his skin was pale, he was gorgeous.

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at the blonde loud mouth who was yelling at the others. Black eyes met blue, and a wild grin spread across the other boys face, weird. "Hn."

Kakashi turned at the noise and looked at the boy behind him and he smirked behind the mask that covered most of his face."Well hello, you must be Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn."

Kakashi nodded"Right...well come on i will introduce you to the team." he turned around and head over to the group of boys. He waved for them to gather around"Guys this is Sasuke Uchiha, he will be on our team this year."

Naruto tilted his head to the side staring at Sasuke. He decided at that moment he would be good friends or even more with the gorgeous one. He walked up to him and put his hand out"Hey i am Naruto Uzamaki."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow again and looked at the hand."Hn."

Naruto's eyes widened"Oh no Kakashi, you didn't tell us he couldn't talk."he smiled up at Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly"hn, idiot."

Naruto smiled"I guess he can talk after all, HEY I AM NOT AN IDIOT, BASTARD!"

Kakashi walked over"Sasuke is our new pitcher." He looked down at the shocked expression on Naruto's face. Naruto shook his head and walked away."Thats a joke right, i am the pitcher. ." Kakashi sighed and looked at the team as they backed away.

"Naruto, come on now. Its not that bad. You can still pitch every now and then."

Naruto turned around and looked at him"What am i a fielder now?"

Kakashi nodded"Me and Iruka talked about it and thats where we need you."

Naruto rolled his eyes"Great and where is Iruka?"

Kakashi shrugged"That is unknown to me."

Naruto narrowed his eyesand pointed a finger at him"How do you not know, you are the one sleeping with him."That got a smile out of Kakashi and another shrug.

Sasuke smiled and walked past them to Gaara who was pitching for Neji. Gaara threw him the ball and went back into the field. Sasuke looked at Neji who smiled, swinging the bat to get ready.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulders and turned him around so he could see Sasuke pitch.

Sasuke threw the ball and it slammed into the back fence.

Neji's eyes widened slightly as he saw the ball on the ground, he never even saw it coming.

Naruto froze when he saw"shit."

Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto"See we have to have him pitch for us."

Naruto nodded and walked out to the filed with the rest of the guys. He sighed catching the ball Lee threw to him and threw it back. He couldn't help but keep glancing back at Sasuke.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Practice was over and Naruto was hanging around Iruka, who showed up half way through practice. Naruto looked around when he saw Sasuke walking to his car talking to Kakashi."Naruto....Naruto are you even listening to me?" He snapped his attention back to Iruka"what?" he asked.

Iruka laughed"getting lost in thought over the new guy?"

Naruto grinned"Kinda...yeah i guess, he is gorgeous. What were you saying before?"

Iruka smiled and laughed"I was just asking if you wanted to have dinner with me and Kakashi tonight. Anyways you should talk to Sasuke get to know him, see if he is interested on you."

Naruto nodded looking back towards Sasuke who was alone now putting his bag in his trunk. "yesdinnergood." he rushed out as he ran over towards Sasuke."Hey wait." he yelled to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and saw a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw the blond idiot running towards him'_oh god what does he want?'_ Sasuke souldn't help but wonder, he realized Naruto was not running or if he was it was really slow. Naruto finally got to him and smiled wider than his face should have been able to stretch, he stared into those big round blue eyes, that he found himself drawn into.

Naruto smiled at him and tilted his head to the side"uh i tihnk we got off all wrong earlier, but uh I am Naruto Uzamaki, you are Sasuke..."

Sasuke nodded"Good job you remember my name."

Naruto narrowed his eyes then decided it was better to say nothing"I was wondering if you uh wanted to hangout with me tonight."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow and thought about it. Should he say yes, it would really be strange if he did, but he really didn't want to go home to his brother. He realized he was just standing there staring at him and was getting the boy all nervous, he smiled and nodded"i don't have anything to do so i can't say i am busy."

Naruto smiled again if possible wider"Really? Oh cool that would be awesome, we just need to change and we can do whatever we want too. You tihnk you could give me a ride home so i can change?"

_'What am i getting myself into?'_ Sasuke asked himself, he sighed and nodded again. He got in the drivers seat and watched as the blond ran over grabbing his bag off the ground and yelled something to the couchs before running to the car getting in. He started the car and drove off"where do you live?"he asked.

Naruto since he had gotten in the car didn't take his eyes off of Sasuke he looked out the windshield and smiled at the fact the field was right down from his place"Turn right on the next block."he said looking back at Sasuke. Naruto looked as he turned and smiled"another right right up there, he pointed while saying so.

Sasuke looked around the block he was on, definetly not any he had ever been on before. All the houses on the block were run down and there was one apartment building down the way. He watched Naruto directed him to go to the apartment building. He pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the building.

"I will be right back, don't go anywhere." Naruto said getting out of the car and running for the building.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gaara watched as Naruto drove off with Sasuke and wondered why. He shrugged it off and turned his head as a hand was placed on his should, he looked at Neji who was smiling down at him. he turned around so he was facing him and looked up at him.

Neji smiled at Gaara and reached down placing his hands on his hips pulling him in slightly close, Gaara was slightly surprised by this. Neji leaned down slightly and his smile grew"You wanna come back to my place?" he asked with slightly lusty eyes that Gaara noticed.

Gaara pulled away from him and grabbed his bag walking away from Neji. He heard Neji gasp in surprise and run up behind him until he was next to him and he slung a arm around his shoulders pulling him close to his side. Gaara looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Neji smiled at him and sighed leaning down so their lips were almost touching, his smile widened when he saw Gaara's eyes wide slightly. He move a bit more so their lips were barley touching"I asked you a question." His smile grew again at the feeling of his lips brushing agianst Gaara's.

Gaara felt a slight burn down below at the feeling of Neji's lips. Gaara narrowed his eyes and leaned away from him but was caught by Neji's other arm wrapping tightly around him."I know, i walked away i believe that was my answer." Gaara dropped his bag and slid his hands up Neji's chest, he saw the smirk on Neji's face nad grew his own smirk. His smirk turned into a smile, at the fact he had no clue what was coming. He smiled when Neji's grip loosened around him, he was letting his gaurd down. He pulled his hands back against his chest then used all his strength to shove Neji away and down to the ground. He leaned down grabbed his bag and turned walking away again.

Neji lay down flat on his back slightly stunned, he tilted his head up and watched as Gaara walked away. He narrowed his eyes_'Gaara you will pay.'_ he got up and looked around as everyone but their couches were gone already and smiled. He started running after Gaara and tackled him to the ground. Him and Gaara rolled around kicking and hitting eachother. Neji sat on top of Gaara and pinned his arms above his head on the ground, he gave Gaara a little smirk.

Gaara bucked which made Neji fall off and tackled him again, which cause them to roll around hitting and kicking again. Gaara ended up on top this time and didn't do anything to keep him down. He gave him his famous death glare. He sat back and felt his eyes widen at the feeling of something hard digging into his ass. he looked down and back up at Neji"You pervert." He got up off him and walked back towards his bag.

Neji got up and ran tackling him down again, he forced it so he was on top"God Gaara just....just for once give in to me. I have been after you for two years now....just please give me a chance."

Gaara stared up at him with no emotion on his face.

Neji sighed again, he couldn't think of what to do to get Gaara to give him a chance. He leaned up on his elbows and stared at Gaara he sighed again. He took his arms out from under him and grabbed Gaara's head pulling it down so their lips smashed against eachothers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kakashi stood there holding onto Iruka to keep him from stopping Neji and Gaara from fighting. He smiled when the kept tackling eachother, he laughed when they started talking and grabbed into Iruka pushing him towards the car.

Iruka looked back at Kakashi and sighed, Kakashi always loved watching the boys fight no matter how bad i got. Iruka shook his head and got in the car. He watched Kakashi walk around the car and get in.

Kakashi started the car and drove off he looked in the rearview window and smiled when he saw Neji kiss Gaara. He continued driving down the road and smiled when Iruka rested his head on his shoulder. "What should we do for dinner now that Naruto isn't going to be with us?"

Iruka smiled and looked up at him"We could eat at home, go out, order in."he chuckled and kissed him on the cheek"we can do anything."

Kakashi smiled and kept his eyes on the road. He turned down their block and pulled up to their home. He turned the car off and looked at Iruka with a wide grin"I believe we should order in, and while we are waiting for dinner we do a little of this,"he leaned over kissing himon the cheek"or a little of this,"he nibbled down Iruka's neck and chuckled"or a whole lot of this." he kissed Iruka passionatley.

Iruka kissed him back just as passionatley, he pulled away and chuckled"Thats sounds like a good idea."

Kakashi smirked and got out of the car"yeah i thought so."

Iruka followed him up to the house and smiled as he watched Kakashi open the door. He walked in after him and closed the door and locking it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gaara smiled kissing Neji on the couch in his living room. He smiled when he felt Neji's hands slide down the back of his pants. He had no clue why this was actually happening but decided for once he didn't care about the logic behind it and just liked it.

Neji deepened the kiss while groping Gaara's ass. he pushed Gaara down into a laying position and crawled ontop of him. He moaned when Gaara's hands traveled up his shirt and roamed around. He decided it was time to take this further and started grinding Gaara into the couch, he heard Gaara's gasp and smiled.

Gaara broke the kiss and tried to catch his breath, he moaned and realized his pants were a little to tight on him. He was finding it hard to breath and arched his back as one of Neji's hands found their way to down the front of his pants and cupped him._'Oh god i can't do this.'_ Gaara thought to himself. He shoved Neji away and crawled off the couch onto the floor.

Neji blinked looking at him and sighed realizing he was going to have to take this real slow with Gaara. He sat down next to Gaara on the floor and smiled at him"Wanna have dinner with me?"he asked hopefully.

Gaara looked up at him and had no idea what he should do. Should he say yes and just wait to see how far this goes, or should he say no and have control over what happened. He always new the thought of a relationship scared him, but why did he want it not to scare him so he could be with Neji. Why Neji? Gaara sighed looking down at the ground and got up, he put his hand out to help Neji.

Neji took the offered hand and smiled at Gaara wondering if this was going to be a verbal answer or a nonverbal answer. He stood infront of Gaara and frowned when Gaara wouldn't look at him. He reached out and placed his hand under his chin tilting his head up so he could look at him.

Gaara looked at him and sighed knowing Neji wanted and answer. He looked away thinking about it coming up with the same two ideas as before. He glanced back at Neji and let another sigh slip from his lips."Neji i-i....i don't know." He had known Neji for three years but had never actually gotten to know him. They had never hung out before or talked that much, all he knew was that Neji lived with his cousin's family.

Neji frowned and didn't know how to get him to go out to dinner with him"Gaara i like you a lot, i know we don't really know eachother but...i want you. If we have to take this slow then thats fine with me i will do anything to get you to be with me."

Gaara stared up at him and frowned"why me?" it took Gaara several seconds to realize he said it out loud and his eyes widened, he took a step back"I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Neji nodded and looked down "So dinner?" he was positive Gaara would say no.

Gaara looked down too nad then decided what to say."I'm sorry Neji but no...not tonight, maybe another time."

Neji nodded and looked up at him"sure." he grabbed his bag and walked out.

Gaara watched him leave and sighed_'did i make the right decision?'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Naruto looked around Sasuke's bedroom and smiled, it looked just like him. Everything was neat and orderly, nothing out of place. He heard the door open behind him and saw an older looking version of Sasuke. There were a few differences in their features, but you could definetly tell they were related. He smiled at him"Hello."

Itachi raised an eyebrow"who are you and where is my brother?"

Naruto smile grew"Well i am Naruto Uzamki, and your brother is in the bathroom changing."

Itachi nodded and took a step further into the room"So what are you and my brother?"

Naruto's smile faultered"we are friends, we only just met today."

Itachi nodded"I see, well tell my brother to not stay out late tonight."

Naruto nodded"sure."

Itachi smirked and turned around leaving.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke finsihed changing and looked at himself int he mirror, he decided he looked fine and went back in his room. He saw Naruto stretched out on his bed reading a book off of his shelf"Hey get up."

Naruto jumped startled and looked at him"jeez you scared me."

Sasuke nodded walking towards his door"come on."

Naruto got up off the bed leaving the book there and ran after Sasuke"hey, so you and your brother look a lot a like."

Sasuke cringed and looked back at Naruto"How do you know what my brother looks like?.....Y'know what i don't care just don't talk to him." He turned on his heal walking out of the house to his car.

Naruto hurried after him and got in the car"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed"I don't know, what do you have to do around here?" he glanced at him as he pulled out of the driveway.

Naruto thought about it"well we could go to the arcade, get dinner now, see a movie, uh...."he shrugged"i'm not sure but those are a few things." a wide grin spead across his face "I know, we will go to the arcade play a few games, eat pizza there then we can go to a movie." Naruto didn't think Sasuke would agree to it but shrugged it off.

Sasuke looked at him at a red light"sure, wheres the arcade?" he asked.

Naruto smiled"Really? Cool well go down a few blocks and then turn left at the lights."

Sasuke nodded and followed the directions he was given.

Naruto smiled"take the next right and pull into the parking lot of the strip mall."

again Sasuke did as he was told and parked in the parking lot. He got out and walked with Naruto to the building part that said Arcade. he looked around as they got inside and had to blink a few times to get used to the extremley bright lights._'you have got to be kidding me.'_he thought to himself.

Naruto smiled running straight for Mrs. Pacman."Sasuke come here, this one is my favorite." he yelled in a giddy voice.

Sasuke sighed walking over to him and watched him jump around and scream whenever a ghost got near him. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk every time the blonde died and had to start over. Sasuke felt his stomach grumble and he sighed"Hey can we get food then you can come back to this?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled"just let me finish." The next ten minutes Naruto screamed and hit the machine, he finally sighed walking away and smiled at Sasuke"What kind of pizza do you want?" he walked with Sasuke to the food area.

Sasuke looked around and shrugged"I don't really care."

Naruto's smile grew and he walked up and order a pizza, he was surprised when Sasuke came up behind him and paid, he looked back at him"I...you don't have to do that, i asked you out."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow"You make this sound like a date,"he smiled" I don't mind paying."

Naruto blushed and his smile grew once again"Yeah," he chuckled"thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and pushed him towards a table, sitting across from him. He gave him a small smile and looked around at all the annoying kids running around, making him frown. He looked back to see Naruto starring intenly at him. They locked eyes and he thought for a split second the blond was going to jump across the table and kiss him. He mentally shook it off and just stared back.

Naruto couldn't help it Sasuke was just to handsome,he thought about jumping across the table and kissing him, but that would probably end bad on his part. He sighed and looked away and smiled when he saw their pizza on its way over. He looked back at Sasuke and smile wide at him"Next time we can go out for Ramen."

Sasuke raised a elegant eyebrow"next time? there is going to be a next time?"

Naruto blushed again"uh...i-i mean no...maybe...i uh....if you want to."

Sasuke smiled at him"Maybe."

Naruto smiled at him"okay."

Sasuke smiled and nodded taking a peice of pizza and taking a bite. He watched Naruto take a bite of his own and get sauce all over, it was kind of gross. He locked eyes with Naruto and watched as he blushed again. Sasuke laughed at him.

Naruto smiled_'what a sexy laugh, and smiled, and body.' _he couldn't help but think. He looked down and saw that he was becoming arroused. H eblushed again and kept his gaze away from Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned when he noticed Naruto wouldn't look at him, he finished his peice as Naruto was going for his third. He smiled_'he has quiet the appetiet.'_

Naruto after he got himself under control looked up to see Sasuke starring at him he gave him a false smile which Sasuke could obviously tell was fake. He reached out for a fourth peice but his hand was smacked away. He frowned looking at his abused hand and narrowed his eyes looking up at Sasuke"What was that for you ass?"

Sasuke just smirked at him sitting back in his chair.

Naruto frowned and reached out for his piece, his hand being smacked away again. He sighed and meet Sasuke's eyes"just let me eat, damn it."

Sasuke chuckled"You always eat this much?"

Naruto thought about it and shrugged snatching another peice and scarfing it down.

Sasuke shook his head_'now he has even more sauce on his face.'_ He grabbed a napkin and handed it to him"clean your face."

Naruto blushed once again and chuckled, he was very embarrassed. He grabbed the napkin and wiped his face.

Sasuke smiled at him "You still hungry? or do you want to play games again?"

Naruto chuckled"well yes hungry...i am always hungry, but i think playing a game would be fun...can i bring the pizza home for a lunch tomorrow?"_'or a midnight snack?'he thought._

Sasuke nodded"Yes you can take it home."He got up and followed Naruto to get a to go box then back to .

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As the clock hit three in the morning he heard his door open. He rolled over and watched him approach the bed. He sat up and shook his head"N-no please just leave me alone."

He watched him grin and crawl on the bed up to him pushing him down"Thats not going to happen."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

authors notes:

Please give me some feed back!


	2. Troublesome

I do not own any of these characters or get paid for writing this. Also i wrote this so long ago i do not remember if it was beta'd or not.

There is a little bit of sexual thoughts and stuff in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two~ Troublesome

* * *

Iruka woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over; he opened his eyes and frowned when Kakashi wasn't next to him, third time this month that he left in the middle of the night. He rolled on his back and sighed, _why did he keep leaving? _He asked himself

Three hours later when he hadn't fallen back to sleep Iruka got up, he frowned looking at The spot where Kakashi usually slept, Kakashi usually snuck back in before he woke up. He got up and pulled on some new clothing for the day, he went in the bathroom and splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth. When he walked back out he watched as Kakashi snuck back in. Kakashi's back was to him and he was trying to shut the door quietly. Iruka rolled his eyes walking up behind him "What are you doing?"

Kakashi jumped and turned around. He smiled sheepishly at him and wrapped his arms around him chuckling "I am not doing anything, just coming back in....thought I would wake up early....no reason really, just couldn't sleep."

Iruka nodded "I see."

Kakashi smiled and nodded "yep."

Sighing he pulled away from Kakashi leaving the room, going into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and listened as Kakashi came in and sat down at the table. Iruka turned around and sat down at the table across from him looking down at his coffee.

"Iruka what is wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked up at him and shrugged."So when did you wake up...I mean how early?"

Shrugging Kakashi thought about it "about an hour ago."

Iruka frowned "why are you lying to me?"

Kakashi eyes widened slightly "lying? Iruka I am n-"

"Damn it Kakashi, just stop it okay. I am tired of waking up and you not being there, then you lie to me about it. I know you are lying to me to make me feel better and not to be malicious." he frowned looking down.

Kakashi moved around the table so he sat next to Iruka "Iruka...I...I know I guess...I am sorry you are upset about this but there is nothing to be upset about. Sorry if I get tired of sleeping with you."The second he said it he regretted it, he watched as Iruka got up and left the room going back to his bedroom and closing the door. He frowned and got up and knocked on the door.

There was silence.

Kakashi opened the door and sighed seeing Iruka curled up under his blankets on the bed. He walked over kneeling on the ground beside the bed "Iruka I didn't mean that, I just was freaking out...I didn't know what to say...and that came out. I love you Iruka, sleeping with you is great...like really great." he chuckled softly.

Iruka pulled the blankets tighter on him "First there is nothing to chuckle at you pig….we haven't even gone there, second go away."

Kakashi sighed getting up "I know that love…I just thought it was funny, but if that is what you want." he left.

Iruka cried slightly _'why did I tell him to leave? Why am I so pathetic?'_

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka avoided each other that day at practice, Kakashi worked with Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara, while Iruka, worked with Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji. Iruka was having a hard time getting Naruto to focus on anything but watching Sasuke and trying to get his attention.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke ignored Naruto and Sasuke was not in a good mood and it was getting worse as Naruto continued yelling his name, which was making Naruto get in a bad mood because Sasuke was ignoring him. He shook his head walking over to Sasuke and pulled him aside. "Is everything okay?"

The raven gave him a blank look "Yes."

Kakashi nodded "are you sure, because I mean your game is kind of off and well we have a game in an hour and I need your head on straight."

Sasuke nodded "Don't worry I will be fine during the game."

Kakashi nodded "that is good to hear."

Watching as Kakashi pulled Sasuke to the side talking to him Iruka sighed. It didn't last long before Sasuke went back to working with the other two. Iruka turned his head as Naruto started calling for Sasuke again, he narrowed his eyes and walked over to him."NARUTO, focus on practice and stop calling for the damn boy." He watched as Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Iruka.

The blond looked around and saw everyone was looking at them, he gulped and nodded. He had never seen Iruka in a bad mood before "Iruka I will focus I promise." Naruto backed away turning around and looked at Shikamaru, Lee and Neji. He could feel the blush come up his neck and onto his cheeks.

* * *

After Iruka's freak out practice went well, the game however didn't. Even though they did win there was tension through the air during the whole game. Gaara was very unhappy about how close the game had been, 6 to 5, it wasn't good enough. If Neji hadn't been a prick the day before none of this would have happened, he mentally sighed grabbing his bag. He glanced towards Neji and wondered why he wouldn't talk or look at him.

Neji was trying really hard the whole time to not look at Gaara. He let his eyes wander by a few times but never let his gaze land on the red head. A shiver ran up his spine and he could tell the boy as staring at him, he looked at the ground and smirked, might as well have some fun. He dropped his bag to his side and turned to it so his back was facing Gaara he bent over sticking his ass out.

The red head raised invisible eyes brows at Neji, _is he doing this on purpose? Or does he not realize I am looking at him. _Gaara huffed and walked past Neji bumping into his making him fall over.

Growling Neji stood back up; he picked his bag up and marched to his car getting in, without looking at a certain fella. _Why must I love a freak?_

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke pack his things, he smiled looking at his ass. _Come on stop being a baby, he was just trying to focus early….right? I mean what did I do? _He nodded to himself encouraging himself it wasn't his fault. He walked over and tapped the raven on the shoulder "H-hey Sasuke."

Sasuke turned looking at him "Hn."

The blond rolled his eyes "I was wondering if you wanted to go…to the park with me?" he gave Sasuke one of his big Naruto smiles.

Sasuke grunted picking his bag up walking away.

His eyes widened as he watched Sasuke walk away, he ran after him "Hey Sasuke what is the big deal?"

The raven looked at him and "Hn, dobe."

Bright blue eyes widened "HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!"

Smirking Sasuke turned walking away again. He reached his car right when Naruto started calling his name again, _in that annoying voice. _

The blond ran over to him "aw come on Sasuke, we had fun last night, what happened to that nice Sasuke?" he asked furrowing his brows and widening his bright blue eyes at Sasuke.

The raven stared at him with a blank look.

Tilting his head to the side the blond smiled, and rubbed his hand against his arm "come one Sasuke, y'know you want to. We could have so much fun at the park, there are swings, slides, a lake, jungle gym. Oh. . we could have a picnic." His whole face lit up at the thought.

Sasuke grunted at him "No, dobe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "I said don't call me that, teme." The blonde turned his head away pouting "Fine…if you don't like me then just walk away." What came next Naruto wasn't expecting. The raven opened his car door throwing his bag in. "Okay hey hey I was just kidding Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted, looking at him.

Naruto frowned "Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeease," The blond said over and over again, he was starting to get on the raven's last nerve "Suke."

"FINE, just shut up dobe," Sasuke yelled at him "get in the damn car."

* * *

After getting home and showering, Neji got bored. He sat on his couch for about an hour staring up at the ceiling. He huffed sitting up and walked into his room pulling on some shorts and a ratty old shirt. He went out side and started running to clear his head of all thoughts of the dark red head. However it didn't seem like he could clear his thought they ranged from, _stupid red hair, no eyebrows dickhead, _to, _sexy fine ass, I know what I would like to put in there._

With the distraction of his thoughts he didn't realize he ran all the way over to Gaara's house. He froze outside the front of it, staring at it. His full attention was brought back to him when he realized the door was being wrenched open and a death glaring red head was walking right for him. Neji started to panic a little, he looked around for an escape but there were none.

Gaara stopped in front of Neji death glare still in tact; he crossed his arms and unconsciously moved his hip to the side.

Neji gulped looking at him, he smiled "He-"

Before he could finish Gaara piped in "Neji get over it okay, I don't want anything to do with you so back off. Just get used to being turned down."

Neji was actually speechless he had no clue what to say to that.

The red head swiftly turned around heading back inside.

* * *

Naruto kept glancing over at Sasuke who hadn't said a thing sense he agreed to come. Naruto sighed, _this was supposed to be fun._ He thought to himself.

"Really now?" the raven said, staring at the lake.

Naruto glanced up at him "oh…I said that out loud." He got up from the ground walking over to Sasuke who was leaning against a tree, "Well yeah it was, like last night when we hung out."

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke said while keeping his gaze on the lake.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Stop calling me that, teme." He stood in front of Sasuke up on his tip toes so he would have to look at him "What is wrong with you? What happened between last night and today that made you act like this?"

"None of your business, dobe." Sasuke said standing straight up looking down at him.

The blond pouted looking up at him, standing back down on flat feet. "Sasuke….can I uh….do something?" His gaze kept roaming over the raven's body.

Noticing this Sasuke backed himself into the tree "Not if it affects me negatively in any way."

Rolling his eyes the blond pressed his body against Sasuke's and got back up on his tiptoes. Sasuke watched him and had a feeling he new what would happen next, but waited to see if he was right. Naruto focused on the feeling of their body's pressed against each others. He moved his right hand up resting it on the raven's chest and smiled running it down to his stomach. He looked up into those midnight eyes and bit his lip, _was this alright? What if he did something wrong? Iruka never taught me how to kiss. _

Naruto gulped and closed his eyes leaning into Sasuke, their lips barley touching. He opened his eyes when he felt his back hit the ground, he sat up and watched Sasuke walk away. _Damn I did something wrong. I just wanted to know what it would feel like._

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

_Neji narrowed his eyes watching Gaara walking away, he was more than pissed off_. He was trying as hard as he could to not run after the red head. He fisted his hands and clenched his jaw, _I will not be turned down__,_ He thought to himself and watched Gaara getting closer to the door, he didn't know what to say to make him stop.

Like Neji, Gaara was pissed. He didn't understand why Neji was coming after him like this.

Biting his lip Neji watched Gaara reach the door, in that second something the red head said registered in his head. _"Neji get over it okay, I don't want anything to do with you so back off. __Just get used to being turned down__."_ Neji was not one to be turned down, he did not like the idea and was not going to get used to it.

Gaara closed the door behind him and sighed walking to the back of the house to his kitchen, he sat at the counter and stared at the back wall with a blank stare. If he wasn't Gaara he would have jumped when the front door was kicked in by a screaming lunatic. Gaara sighed knowing Neji was never going to end.

Neji was screaming making it so it was impossible to understand, he didn't understand why, this wasn't like him but the red head drove him crazy. He stopped yelling when he saw Gaara come into the hall with him.

Without a second thought Gaara walked over to him and shoved him into the wall, he leaned into him close and smirked at Neji. Gaara didn't understand why he was being turned on by Neji coming after him with such determination.

Shocked Neji watched Gaara press their bodies tightly together, Neji smirked. He had definitely won. Neji leaned down to press their lips together, holding Gaara close. He smiled when Gaara kissed him back, and was even more surprised when Gaara's tongue brushed against his bottom lip. Neji growled slightly wanting to be the more dominant one in the kiss. He shoved his tongue into Gaara's mouth, and smirked when Gaara took it openly.

After several minutes of making out against the wall,with Gaara now pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around Neji's waist, Gaara finally pushed him away panting, he smiled at Neji"Y-you should get going now." he said out of breath.

Frowning Neji took another step back"oh...why is that?" he asked standing tall while flipping his hair back behind him.

The red head sighed softly"well...its just my siblings will be home soon."he said looking at the ground.

Neji nodded"oh I see, well then I will see you at practice tomorrow." Neji smiled and turned walking out the front door. Gaara smiled watching him go and ran upstairs to his room.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

Curled up in bed for the night he sighed staring at the walls of his room, it was past three so he was hoping that meant he would not be disturbed for the evening/morning. Flinching slightly at the sounds of footsteps in the hall, he burrowed deeper in the blankets trying to block it out.

As the door opened he frowned clutching his sheets not wanting to relive the same thing that happened every night for so long now. He couldn't really blame him for doing this to him but at the same time it just wasn't right. He sat up in bed turning to face him and frowned.

Watching him walk over he scooted farther away against his headboard. He watched as he crawled on the bed and up to him, he whimpered slightly as he was kissed and pulled into a laying position.


End file.
